Aetherborn
Overview Long before time and space, there was Perfection, the realm in which the Creators dwelled in. As a social experiment, they conspired to create the Universe. ' ' With a big bang, the Universe was created, and so much energy was expelled from the blast that it filled the Universe with overcharged Astral Energy. This is what gave life to many of the deities that came to be, and others that were to come. With the Big Bang, the Universe came to be, and Time and Space had officially begun. ' ' And that’s when leftover energy from the Creators had taken sentience. No one knows exactly how this energy was leaked; the Creators themselves had no idea that their very raw energy was being sapped from them by a source still unknown today…today, tomorrow, or ever. Some say that it was pure coincidence. Others would prefer to use the word misfortune. ' ' That raw energy from the Creators culminated, taking form. The only thing it could sense and feel were its creators, the actual Creators. To emulate them, they took an ethereal yet humanoid form. Not knowing what their purpose was or their reason for existence, this entire race of Creator Energy slipped into the Universe. Having complete and utter control of anything within it, they danced and pranced and played among the galaxies, unaware that their existence was in fact a danger to all reality. Once the Gods had caught wind of their existence, they immediately alerted the Creators. Knowing that the very lifeforce of the Creators run rampant in reality, both Creators and Gods alike convened and began the Hunting Party, the most violent and brutal genocide of its time. Before Space had even been filled with matter, the Hunting Party had launched. Gods, Goddesses, Creators, and even those from the Nether Realm banded together to eliminate this new race, these Aetherborn, and prevent a possibly cataclysmic event. ' ' Because Aetherborn were so ingrained within the Universe, and so powerful that they had bonded with every atom, every soul, every bit of the Universe they inhabited, killing the corporeal form they presented would be meaningless. The only way to completely destroy an Aetherborn would be to destroy the Universe that they were currently inhabiting. So, through careful and extreme tactics, the Egyptian God Thoth devised a plan to create a parallel Universe and trap the Aetherborn within it, all of them. Then, in a single stroke, erase the Universe as a whole. The corralling of the Aetherborn into this new Universe was difficult, if not impossible, and it took much time before it could be pulled off effectively. Gods were mortally wounded, a few slain. Creators were having trouble destroying Aetherborn individually. As a collective whole, they were nearly invincible. They covered each other’s weaknesses and made up accordingly for any shortcomings in tact and power. ' ' The first generation of Aetherborn were resilient, belligerent, and had no qualms with outputting all of their power in order to assert their dominance over the Gods and give the Creators trouble. The second Generation, after the First learned that they could reproduce by recycling Astral Energy, were not as warlike, but served as tacticians. Nonetheless, they fell for Thoth’s ploy. When the very last Aetherborn entered the Parallel Universe, Thoth signaled the Creator Vaurum M’Kaur to wipe it. All but one Aetherborn were killed in that very instant. It is worth mentioning during that war that Loki was nowhere to be seen, as many of the Norse Gods could not be accounted for around that time. All the while, a lone Aetherborn, nascent and afraid of the massacre unraveling around him, took refuge in a dying star. Since he hadn’t existed very long, the energy let off by the Supernova would mask his presence. Though he only meant to hide until the Hunting Party was over, he accidentally fell into a comatose stasis. When he awoke, the Hunting Party was over. He was the last Aetherborn in all of existence, it seemed. When his presence was made known, he was abducted by the Goddess Athena, and she hid him until the other deities had agreed that a sole Aetherborn was no longer a threat. While they were largely mistaken, he had come to the conclusion that he would dedicate himself to the Universe, despite the cost. The Aetherborn are completely integrated with the Universe. For the brief period of their existence, one could relate them to dryads. They managed the balance of the Universe, able to bend reality to their will to some extent. While many Aetherborn practiced restraint, others would rend dimensions simply because it was something to do. Dimensional travel for Aetherborn is nothing; however, it takes a moment for them to be acclimated to the new plane. ' ' When traveling to another Universe, Aetherborn must be careful, as they then are bound to the new Universe. A skilled Aetherborn can tell when they have crossed that Universal barrier. This leads to speculation that none of the Aetherborn had reached their full potential. Though the Aetherborn appeared to have been erased, Loki had actually hidden the Universe from sight. Trapped, the Aetherborn did nothing but brood and train and breed for eternity. When the barrier keeping them held within was thinning out, the Aetherborn Nahkriin, known more commonly as Black N. Noire, paired up with The Netherkin White and their technical sister/daughter Grey, taking along the newly hired butler Tai. The four of them were able, after destroying two Universes, to subdue and destroy the vengeful Aetherborn. However, one Aetherborn in particular had escaped the plight and went into hiding. Unaware of the Aetherborn’s location, Nahkriin spent a lot of time scouring the Universe in search of them.